Indigo baby
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: Yes its a zora link x ruto mpreg. You don't like then leave.


Link sighed as he sat up in bed. Beside him laid his wife; Princess Ruto of the Zoras.

Link and Ruto had been married ever since Link's Zora Mask had fused to his skin causing him to be a full Zora for the rest of his life.

In a few weeks Link and Ruto would take their place on the throne as the new King and Queen of Zora's Domain which was why Link had trouble sleeping these past few nights.

Once they were done with that then the next objective was to birth a child that was to become the next prince or princess which also had Link nervous cause he didn't know how good of a Father he'd be.

He walked out of his and Ruto's room and as he walked he came upon Mikau and Lulu, two members of the famous Zora Band; The Indigo-Go's.

"Hey Link!" Mikau yelled in his rocking voice.

"Morning Mikau and Lulu." Link said high fiving Mikau and then kissing Lulu's hand. "How's things going with the band?"

"Lousy as usual." Mikau sighed exasperated. "Evan wants Japas and me to stop writing our own songs but let's face it... People love our jams. His are so totally last years' issue." He said as Lulu giggled.

"How's the babies doing?" Link asked.

"They're doing great... So when are you and Princess Ruto gonna have young ones of your own?" Lulu asked answering Link's question.

"I don't know... I guess once we take our royal vows." Link said and sighed. "Ruto and I will be returning to Zora's Domain later to do that. You two are coming right?" He asked.

"Wouldn't miss it... It's not every day we crown a new King and Queen... I mean King Zora has been King for over... I wanna say fifty four years." Mikau said counting off his fingers and scratching his head. "Yeah about that."

"Whew... Looks like I got my work cut out for me." Link said with a grin.

"You sure do." Ruto said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Later that day every Zora journeyed to Zora's Domain as King Zora prepared to turn his kingdom over to Link and Ruto.

Link gulped nervously as he pulled on the ceremonial robe while his butler Kiji shined his Zora scales. "I'm so nervous Kiji... What if I mess up?"

Kiji chuckled. "Even Zora messed up when he took his vows."

Link was surprised at that. "He did?"

Kiji nodded. "Yep... Trust me you'll do fine." He assured him.

Link hoped with all his heart that Kiji was right.

An hour later the ceremony was finished and Link and Ruto had been crowned the new King and Queen of The Zoras.

Ruto's father; the former King congratulated them both and then retreated to his cavern for some well deserved rest.

Link and Ruto also returned home to celebrate their new royalty by trying for a baby.

Several weeks went by with no change. Ruto would show no signs of expecting.

Link on the other hand was getting sick, and feeling tired and groggy most of the time.

It was around a month later when Link had Kiji check him over and he and Ruto recieved shocking news.

Link was pregnant! With six baby Zora eggs.

He didn't take it to well and fainted. Mikau had to revive him by playing his guitar in Link's ear.

Several more months went by and soon Link's due date arrived.

He had been pacing their room all day, feeling the eggs settle into position and now was overcome by an incredible urge to push.

He squatted down over his and Ruto's nest and began to push as Ruto held his hand.

"Keep pushing baby you're doing great." Ruto coached as Link could feel one of the eggs beginning to crown.

"Huff huff huff... Oooooohhhhhh!" Link moaned against the rising pain.

He took another deep breath, pushed again and soon the first egg slid out of him and into the nest.

Ruto smiled. She was a Mother.

Link smiled too for he was now a Father and kind of liked the feeling.

He then began pushing again as the second egg was ready to come out.

Throughout the entire night Link pushed and pushed as one by one all six eggs were laid. After the last one had been laid Link laid down wrapping his body around them in a protective manner.

While Link slept, Ruto went to announce the birth of their children.

Over the next few days Link barely left the nest knowing that the eggs needed his body heat to hatch.

One day while munching on a mackeral that Ruto had brought him, he heard a crackle and gasped as he saw one of the eggs cracking open. "Oh my god... RUTO?! Honey! They're coming!" He cried out.

She hurried in and grabbed three of them. He grabbed the other three and they quickly got them to the water.

As soon as they sank to the floor they popped out of their shells and swam to the top.

Ruto and Link smiled. "They're perfect." Link said. '

"They need names honey." Ruto said with a smile.

"Okay how about for the boys we name them... Oceanus, Aquano, and Cascade?" Link suggested.

"They're wonderful... And for our little ladies how about... Coral, Shellie, and Cerulean?" Ruto said.

"I like them." Link agreed and kissed her. They now had their own family and for that Link was happy.

The End.


End file.
